Comforting Soul
by wolfwisdom
Summary: L falls in love with a young girl but is scared to make the committment of being with her because of the kira case. Will he allow his fear to cloud his judgement of the best thing that could possibly happen to him? Will he allow kira case get in the way?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Faith.

Comforting Soul

Faith had been helping with the Kira case for quite some time. She was very intelligent for an eighteen-year-old young woman as well as beautiful. Her hair bounced gentle a little passed her shoulders. Her eyes were aquamarine that stood out from any other color.

She slowly began to realize that she had feelings for L. However, she couldn't bring herself to tell him how she felt. Faith wouldn't be able to take the pain. Even though might have been keeping herself from happiness; still she couldn't risk it. Their friendship now was enough for her.

"We've been working almost all night. I just noticed that everybody has already gone to bed." Faith stated.

"Yeah…" L said.

"If you don't mind I'm going to go to bed." Faith said as she got up from the metal chair and stretched. They had been sitting there all day and into the night.

"Good night…" she said as she walked up the stairs and yawned.

"Good night," L whispered.

Changing into more comfortable clothes, Faith walked over to her bed wearing a huge shirt. Underneath the covers she cuddled with the warmth that her body was receiving. Little did she know that some body had followed her up the stairs to the door of her room.

The door opened silently, each step they took was delicate. The person crawled underneath the covers of her bed and wrapped their arm around her waist. Faith's eyes flew open and she wanted to move but she couldn't because fear had swallowed her entire body.

"Faith…it's just me…." L stated to calm her down.

"L…wh-what are you doing?" Faith asked as a pink tint began appearing on her cheeks.

"Do I really have to explain?"

"No…"

Soon they fell asleep, neither of them exchanging words. The sun's beams came into the room letting them know that it was a new day. L, being the first to wake up glanced over at Faith. Even when sleeping she still remained elegant and poised. He smiled down at her. She was facing him and was nuzzled against his chest. He moved one of his hands through her soft hair. He loved her for who she was. However, how would he tell her how he felt? She obviously loved him since he was holding her. L loved holding her like this since this was his first time doing so.

Faith slowly opened her eyes to get used to the light of the room and taking in her surroundings.

"Good morning, Faith. Did you sleep ok?" L asked as he continued to stroke her hair lovingly.

"Yeah…what about you?" she asked as she looked into his endless black abyss orbs.

"I managed to squeeze in a couple of hours but I couldn't really sleep."

"Well that's just fine…I like the bags underneath your eyes." Faith said while trying to keep a straight face, which was not convincing.

Faith then broke into a fit of laughter. However when she stopped, she leaned up closer to L's eyes and kissed each one as his eyes were closed.

"L…I love you…" Faith confessed.

L's pulse quickened. His mind was beginning to go numb from all of the thoughts that were racing. His body was shaking.

"L are you ok?" Faith panicked.

"Yeah…I was just surprised was all…" L didn't say much. Faith waited for him to respond to her confession but it never happened.

Suddenly she hurried out of bed and stood in front of him at the end of the bed.

"Well…" Faith said as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. She was beginning to get irritated.

"Well…what do you want me to say?" he questioned.

He was very intelligent for a detective. He could solve mysteries with only a few clues but when it came to women he knew nothing.

"How do you feel about me?"

"I really care for you." He said not knowing if he had responded with the right words.

"You care for me…you care about a cat or a dog but when I say I love and you say you care for me." Faith said with anger boiling up in her.

"Faith"

"DON'T TALK TO ME JUST GET OUT!!" she yelled at him and threw him out of her room. Tears came rolling down the sides of her face as she grabbed her suitcase and began packing it full of her possessions.

L stood outside her door wondering what he had just said to make her so upset. He wondered down to his computer, still trying to solve the Kira case. The others were already working.

"Well! Well! look who is just getting out of bed!" Light cooed.

"Just get back to work Light." L addressed.

L sat at his computer looking over the same clues thinking that he had missed something. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the stairs in a hurry.

"Faith, what's the matter? What is with your suitcase?" Light asked.

"I cant work here anymore. If you want more details ask L." Faith hissed as she rushed out the door to catch herself a taxi.

"L why did Faith rush out of here? What did you do?" Light questioned.

Faith was his best friend and he didn't like seeing her torn up especially when she didn't tell him anything.

"She told me that she loved me…" L confessed.

"Well how did you respond?"

"I told her that I cared for her a lot."

"L, how could you say that? Don't you love her?" Light argued.

"Of course I love her but I don't think it will work out between us." L said.

"L, you have to let go of your fears. You might have just ended up losing the most precious thing to you. If you don't tell her how you truly feel then you're going to loose her forever." Light lectured.

L couldn't make up his mind of what he should he do. He was afraid to get close to anybody because of Kira. However should he lose the best thing that had come into his life because of his fears of commitment? L rushes out of his chair to his shoes then for the door. For once Light had helped him in a personal manor instead of the Kira case.

As soon as L came outside, he looked around to try and find Faith but she was out of his sight. She wasn't on the sidewalk waiting for a cab. She had left him. He had lost the only thing that meant anything to him. The Kira case, the people that were helping him with it. None of it mattered anymore all that mattered anymore was her, Faith Kawahara. The way she would look at him with her beautiful eyes. The way she would concentrate on the evidence trying to solve a puzzle with missing pieces. At times she would get frustrated with situation. Wanting to catch Kira and get on with her life. All she really did was work and had hardly anytime for herself.

L just stared at the street that was busy with cars rushing by to get to their destination. Then a taxi pulled up along the sidewalk. The door opened and out stepped Faith. She hadn't left after all. She was really here. L couldn't help himself but to run over to her and embrace Faith.

Even though she had only bin gone for about half an hour. But that time that she was gone his had broken into numerous pieces. He wasn't able to concentrate on anything else except her. Since the first day she had entered his life she had completely changed his world. He saw the joy in it instead of just solving mysteries trying to fill in the missing part of his life. He had finally found the missing piece of his puzzle.

"Faith…" he said.

"L, let me go…" Faith said as she tried to pry his arms that were holding their bodies together.

Suddenly L swiftly captured her lips with his own. Savoring the taste of her for as long as he could. Finally he had to pull away for her lips, not out of wanting to but for the lack of oxygen.

"Faith, I love you!! I LOVE YOU!!" L exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her up and spun her around.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" faith questioned as she was put back down on the still ground.

"Well, I was afraid of loosing you to Kira. That's why I had to push you away. But it was more difficult then I can have imagined it. My life's purpose had left me when you did. So that was why I was trying to track you down." L confessed, as he looked into his beloved one's eyes.

"L, I love you too…so much that it feels like my heart can barely contain it." Faith said as heart began racing rapidly.

They both embraced each other for they had confessed their burning love for each other after so long.


End file.
